Life our Way
by ai.kokoro
Summary: What happens when you have the most arrogant, overly confident, hardworking guy engaged to a selfless, outgoing girl with a fiery temper? Let me see…Clashing Personalities? Matches…tennis and verbal…how about romance? We’ll see.


I have a new idea still fresh in my mind so I better get it down before I forget:pp

Summary: What happens when you have the most arrogant, overly confident, hardworking guy engaged to a selfless, outgoing girl with a BAD temper? Let me see…Clashing Personalities? Matches…tennis and verbal…how about romance? We'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1: Meeting your wife is never simple

Atobe's PoV

"Are you listening?"

I turn to a girl who looks about my age…maybe older. She looks up at me with big blue eyes, trying to get my attention. I look around me and see a flock of women standing around me. One tugs on my sleeve, the other clings onto my arm.

I sigh with discomfort and disinterest, continually cursing my parents for setting this up with about EVERY eligible woman in Tokyo. I sigh again and put on a fake smile.

"Of course I'm listening…" I tell her.

"Atobe-san!!"

"Atobe!"

Almost every girl is on me like I'm some new toy. I hear my teammates in the background trying to hold in laughter. I just glare at them and somehow find a way to distract all of the women on me long enough to get away.

I see my parents talking to a bunch of other parents and walk up to them with as much grace as I can pull off.

"Ah, Keigo!" My father exclaims. "Just in time. I want you to meet-"

"No." I simply say.

"What?"

"No. Why is it that you think that I need an arranged marriage…with psychos no less."

"What are you talking about?! They are not…psychos…" My father tells me.

"Your father picked them out." My mother simply tells me smiling slightly.

"Hmph. Like the girl you picked out is any better…" My father complains.

"I want to know who mom 'picked' out for me." I tell them.

She smiles brightly and nods her head behind her. When I look over her shoulder, I see a girl my age sitting by herself with her head in her hands. She is facing away from all of us so all I can see is her light chocolate colored hair. I notice that it is down compared to everyone else who has his or hers up. When she turns the side of her face, I see her lightly tanned skin. Her hair is layered and goes right below her shoulder.

She notices that I am staring and smiles. I give a small smirk and nod approvingly to my parents. My father sighs and my mother claps her hands together. She gives me a slight nudge to the sitting girl and I fall forward. The sitting girl stands up and walks towards me. When she reaches me, she kneels down to my level.

"You must be Atobe Keigo."

I look up and I am face to face to the girl. She has dark brown eyes and a small smile.

"I am…and you are?"

"Fukuda Emiko."

I stand up straight and hold my hand out for her to take. She complies and takes it gratefully.

"I hear that you are the only one that my mother approved of."

"Well, I must have been lucky. It isn't easy to be chosen for something like this. I am very honored to even be here."

I stare at her with an amused look and laugh quietly. I pass her and sit down on the couch where the rest of my teammates are. I motion for her to come sit, and I see she herself looks amused. She sits next to me and smiles to everyone else. Emiko clears her throat and everyone stops staring.

"Excuse me for staring, but you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Oshitari begins, leaning in closer to her. I glare at her but he just smirks at me.

"I believe that my uncle is a business partner of yours. I have seen you at a few parties that I attended."

"Well," I see Oshitari reach his hand out and take Emiko's, "Let me properly introduce myself, I am Oshitari Yuushi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He finishes and kisses Emiko's hand. She lets out a small short sigh and smiles.

"Oshitari-san…" Choutarou begins. He nods toward me and Yuushi looks over at me. He let's go of Emiko's hand immediately and sits back. I didn't see what was wrong…but my body must have reacted and I was now staring angrily at Yuushi. Emiko turns to me and puts her hand on mine.

"Are you okay? You look a little feverish."

I take a deep breath and nod.

"Hmph. I'm fine. Let's go." I tell her.

"Eh?!! Why do I have to-" I cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling her up. I drag her to my parents, who are again still chatting, and get everyone's attention.

I clear my throat and declare that Emiko is my official fiancé. The flock of girls before start to whine or cry on the spot and Emiko starts laughing. My father slaps his forehead and my mother gives me a big smile.

"Great! Then how about everyone else leaves." My mother says motioning for everyone to get out. She then turns to the tennis team. "You guys can come back tomorrow for tennis practice."

After half an hour of saying good-byes and re-encouraging, everyone finally left.

My mother turns to Emiko and me smiling. "I knew you would choose her. You can't imagine how happy I am right now. I'll have someone pick your bags up Emiko. Why don't you two go up to Keigo's room and get to know each other."

"Huh? My bags?" Emiko asks.

"Your mother didn't tell you? You'll be staying with us for now."

Emiko gives a confused look but complies and drags me to my room.

"How do you know where my room is?"

"Your parents gave a tour of the house before the 'party' started. Is that a problem?"

"No…"

"Good!" Emiko says and climbs on my bed. "I didn't realize that I would have to spend 24/7 with you."

"You don't WANT to spend 24/7 with me?" I ask, also getting on the bed.

She turns around to face me. "I never said that…"

"Oh? And I suppose that you think that I've fallen for you now?"

Surprisingly Emiko smirks and inches closer to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I freeze. "Not yet…" She whispers. When she draws back I see she has an amused look on her face.

"You certainly are not like my ex-fiancé. You froze up. I really do like you."

"What do you mean…?" I ask.

She smiles. "You're different. You didn't take my body…if you ask any of my past boyfriends they'll tell you that I did the same exact thing to them."

I stare at her with disbelief but ignore it.

"You're saying that you give it to them?"

"Give what?"

"Your body. Not exactly. You're just lucky that you didn't take it. You DON'T want to see me pissed off."

"Just an understatement." I tell her.

"Oh yeah, like you know me."

"I could."

She rolls her eyes and lies down.

"Whatever…"

I smile and wonder what life is going to be like from now on.

X x x x x x x X

So…Atobe's parents are fun. I like them. Since in the real one, they aren't there so much, I decided to let them be there for him.

Personality wise…hasn't really gone into depth. Maybe next chapter will. This was just a beginning thing. So yeah.

Review please!!!

Thanks.


End file.
